Spring Semester at UW
by hydejackie4ever
Summary: Chapters 5-7 are up! This is a sequel to my fic ‘Freshmen Year.’ It takes place at the beginning of the spring semester when Jackie joins the gang at UW.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Spring Semester at UW  
  
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic 'Freshmen Year.' It takes place at the beginning of the spring semester when Jackie joins the gang at UW.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews. They inspired me to write a sequel instead working. Hope you like it!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The start of spring semester*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie was almost completely moved into her new dorm room. She was sitting on a bench outside of her new home with a box of clothes at her feet.  
  
She had lugged her last monster box from Hyde's car, all the way across the parking lot, but she knew she would never be able to make it up three flights of stairs by herself. So, she decided to take a quick break and wait for Hyde to come back down from his last load.  
  
"Hey there pretty lady!" she heard someone say. She looked to her left and saw a guy with blonde hair walking toward her. She thought he looked kind of familiar.  
  
"I've never seen you around here...do you live in this dorm?" he said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I just moved in today," she replied flatly as she looked up at the doors.  
  
"Well then, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he paused, waiting for her response. None came. "Because I live here too," he added, trying to prolong their conversation. He wasn't used to the cold shoulder. Girls were usually happy to talk to him because, in his words, 'he was just that good looking.'  
  
"Whatever," Jackie said indifferently. She continued to stare at the doors, hoping Hyde would come back down soon.  
  
"So, are those your clothes?" he said looking down at the box at her feet.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes and slid to the far end of the bench.  
  
"Hey! What did I say?," he pried, scooting closer to her.  
  
Jackie didn't bother to reply. She just got up and started shoving her clothes box toward the front door.  
  
"Can I help you with that? George asked, attempting to be gentlemanly.  
  
"No thanks. I'll be fine."  
  
George watched as she disappeared through the front doors. 'I love it when they play hard to get,' he thought to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*That evening*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fez tried to calm down as he slowly walked up the brick walkway in front of the Alpha sorority house. He hadn't even been this nervous when he ended things with Nina over Christmas break.  
  
But then again SHE wasn't Nina. She was..special. The one that got away. He hadn't seen her since graduation. She had started her freshmen year at St. Mary's in Racine. He didn't think he would ever see her again.  
  
But then, Jackie ran into her at the spring orientation for new students. She had transferred to UW after fall semester. He couldn't believe it. It was a sign. This was his second chance. Butterflies churned inside his stomach as he rang the doorbell.  
  
Two giggling blond girls answered the door. "Fez?" they asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Fez."  
  
"Come in. She'll be right down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, Upstairs in the Alpha Sorority House*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhonda paced around her bedroom and took a puff off her asthma inhaler. She hadn't been this nervous since her first real date with Fez, when he took her to the Hub.  
  
She glanced into the mirror. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much she'd changed. After graduating from high school her parents shipped her off to Florida to stay with her cousins for the summer.  
  
That was when it happened, when she 'blossomed.' At first, she was flattered by all the attention her newfound looks were attracting. Guys that had never talked to her before were suddenly bending over backward to get her attention.  
  
But, the more she dated, the more she realized that the ONLY thing these guys were interested in was her looks. They didn't care about who she really WAS, just what she looked like.  
  
After a while she started to think that ALL guys were only interested looks...well, all guys except one. The one who liked her for HER. Before she was 'pretty.' When she was just Rhonda.  
  
And now she was about to come face to face with him for the first time in months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
Fez heard a commotion at the top of the stairs. He looked up and saw Rhonda standing there. As she descended slowly he felt like they were in a scene from a movie. Time seemed to slow down and he could almost hear music...wait, that was just him humming unconsciously again. He had to stop doing that.  
  
"Rhonda," he said as he kissed her hand, "I can't believe it's you."  
  
"Hi Fez," she said breathlessly. She couldn't believe how sexy he looked. "Are those for me?" she squealed noticing the roses he was holding.  
  
"Yes," he smiled. He handed her the flowers and she cradled them like a baby.  
  
"Their beautiful."  
  
"Shall we go my lady?" Fez asked as he held out his arm for her.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" she exclaimed as she entwined her arm with his.  
  
As they walked down the driveway, the front window of the sorority house nearly cracked from the pressure of thirty girls pressing their noses against it, watching Rhonda and Fez leave.  
  
Rhonda had only met her new sorority sisters two weeks ago, but she had talked about Fez so much during that time, that they all felt like they knew him already.  
  
Fez opened the passenger door of the El Camino for Rhonda and she slid in. He said a silent 'Thank You' to Hyde for letting him borrow the car. As they drove toward The Terrace, the nicest restaurant in Madison, Fez couldn't help thinking that this was going to be the best date of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*That same night*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyde walked down the hall toward the bathroom trying his hardest not to listen to any conversations as he passed by. It seemed like everywhere he went today, people, guys more specifically, were talking about Jackie.  
  
"Did you see the new girl that moved in with Donna Pinscotti?"  
  
"She is soooo hot!"  
  
"She is more than hot."  
  
"She talked to me in the hallway."  
  
AHHHHHHHH! He had to get away from this. As he opened the door to the bathroom he was relieved to find it empty. He was walking toward the urinals when he heard voices coming from the stalls in the back.  
  
"You know what man?" said the first voice. "I heard you can see right into that new girl Jackie's dorm room from the student lounge across the quad."  
  
"Are you serious man?" said another voice.  
  
"Yea. My friend Chuck told me about it. We're going over there to check it out after dinner."  
  
Hyde walked to the back of the bathroom and stood right in front of the stalls.  
  
"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" asked the second guy. "I'm thinking of asking her out."  
  
"Yea right! Like you'd have a chance. Anyway, I heard she was dating that Hyde guy that lives on the second floor."  
  
"Really? That guy is scary."  
  
Hyde heard a flush. When the doors opened he came face to face with the two Jackie lovers. He didn't recognize either one of them.  
  
When they saw him standing there, they froze. Their eyes widened.  
  
Hyde took one step toward them and they tore out of the bathroom and ran all the way down the hall.  
  
He laughed, and then decided he was going to buy Jackie and Donna some curtains tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next day*~~~~~~~~~  
  
When George entered the cafeteria, he was more than a little disappointed to find Hyde sitting alone at 'the gang's' usual table in the corner. He was reading a magazine and didn't even bother to look up when George sat down.  
  
George was still a bit shaken up from his last encounter with Hyde, after he found out the fake message. He swore he STILL had bruises. They hadn't really spoken since then.  
  
"So, Hyde, man, are we...cool?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Yea, whatever," Hyde said flatly.  
  
"Cool," George replied, clearly relieved.  
  
"You know," he continued, he never knew when to shut up. " I really don't know why you were so pissed in the first place. I was just trying to help you."  
  
Hyde set his magazine down. "Oh really?" he said, looking right at George.  
  
"Yea. I mean, I was just trying to open your eyes to the world of the hot college chicks that surrounds you. And you have to admit, that party kicked ass. You would have been pissed if you missed it."  
  
Hyde didn't even know where to begin. He was being to think that George was actually dumb enough to believe what he just said. No wonder he got along so well with Kelso.  
  
"If you and Jackie are still on the rocks, I think I know something that might cheer you up?"  
  
"What's that?" Hyde asked disinterestedly as he picked up his magazine.  
  
"I met this HOT chick today that just moved into our dorm."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Hyde asked. Maybe George was even dumber than he originally thought.  
  
"Well, you can have her when I'm done!"  
  
"That's generous."  
  
"I would let you have her first, because I kind of owe you one over that whole message thing, but this girl is special. And really HOT!"  
  
Hyde smirked. He had never seen George this smitten before.  
  
"Besides, I don't really think you're her type," George informed him.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yea. Girls like her like handsome guys."  
  
Hyde knew where this was going. Every conversation with George eventually came around to how 'good looking' he was.  
  
"Hey, here she comes now!" George exclaimed as he glanced over Hyde's shoulder. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself presentable.  
  
Hyde looked over his shoulder. The only girl he saw coming toward them was Jackie. She gave him a quick wave.  
  
"Oh my god!" George exclaimed. "She waved at me! I think she is coming over here. O.K. Hyde. Sit back and watch the master in action."  
  
Hyde struggled to hold in his laughter. This should be good.  
  
Jackie walked up to the table and sat down right next to Hyde. He leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
George's eyes widened as his jaw dropped open.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said as he finally broke away from her. "This is George."  
  
Jackie looked across the table. She hadn't even noticed anyone else was sitting there.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww! You're George?" Jackie asked with narrowed eyes. "You are such a jerk!" she snapped.  
  
George didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at her as she stood up from the table.  
  
"Let's go back to my room," she said as she tugged on Hyde's arm. "I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Hyde turned back to George as he followed Jackie out of the cafeteria. "Don't get any ideas," he growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*A few days later*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donna was in the bathroom braiding her hair; Eric was suppose to pick her up in ten minutes. They were going home to Point Place for Bob's birthday. She accidentally left the bathroom door slightly ajar and she could he Jackie and Hyde arguing in the other room.  
  
"Jackie, we are NOT watching West Side Story AGAIN!"  
  
'Again?' Donna giggled as she continued braiding.  
  
"Come on Steven! You said you liked it!"  
  
"No I didn't. Now give me the remote!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Donna peeked out around the door. Hyde and Jackie were wrestling on the couch. She had her arm outstretched, trying to keep the remote just out of his reach.  
  
"That's it!" Hyde said as he started tickling her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! No fair!"  
  
"All right you two," Donna said as she emerged from the bathroom. "Break it up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that afternoon, on the way to Point Place*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donna was looking out the passenger's window of the vista cruiser.  
  
"We're almost there," Eric said as he pulled off the highway.  
  
"I can't believe my dad is having his birthday party at the roller disco. I mean how old is he going to be, 5 or 50?"  
  
"Hey Donna, look on the bright side, we get to see Red in roller skates. I bet he falls on his ass."  
  
Donna smiled. Eric could always cheer her up.  
  
Eric pulled into his parent's driveway. "Oh, It looks like my mom and dad are both still at work. I guess we have the house to ourselves."  
  
Donna grabbed her bag out of the backseat.  
  
"Hey Donna, do you remember that time we did on my parent's kitchen table?"  
  
"Yea," she laughed. "That was hot, until everyone walked in and caught us."  
  
"Yea. That was great."  
  
"Eric!" she said as she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ok! Hey, if I can't interest you in the kitchen table, what do you say we go up to my old room for a minute? You know, for old time's sake?"  
  
"A minute? Wow Eric you really know how to tempt a girl," Donna joked. They laughed and then both tore up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*A few weeks later, back at UW*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelso and Fez were sitting on the futon in Jackie and Donna's room watching TV.  
  
"Donna, why do you have to go that stupid lecture? I want you to come to the mall with me! I need a shopping partner to help me research A-line skirts for my fashion design class."  
  
"Jackie, as fun as that sounds, three of the top women journalists in the country are going to be speaking at this lecture. I have been looking forward to it for months."  
  
"Yes Jackie, Donna is just trying to expand herself. As is my lovely Rhonda. That is why I am going, to support her and her dream of becoming a journalist."  
  
"See Jackie? Fez is supportive."  
  
"Fine," Jackie said flatly. "Why does Steven's stupid band have to be playing tonight? I hate going shopping alone."  
  
Hyde had started managing a band that a couple of guys on his floor started. At first, it was kind of a joke. They all just liked hanging out together and goofing around. But, one day Hyde randomly happened to meet some local bar owners, and the band actually started getting gigs. He was becoming quite adept at being a manager, and was even being recruited by another local band to manage them.  
  
"I'll go shopping with you Jackie," Kelso said. He and Jackie had actually started to become friends again since she started at UW.  
  
"Well...ok. But you're NOT watching me try anything on!"  
  
"Damn Jackie! What's the point of shopping then?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Fine!" he relented.  
  
The four of them walked out into the hallway and Donna locked the door behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that afternoon*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Michael! That was fun. It's kind of nice spending time together again."  
  
"Yea! Are you sure that Hyde won't mind us hanging out together?"  
  
"Michael, what Steven and I have is VERY special. He knows that I would never do anything to hurt him," she said, more for convince herself than Kelso.  
  
Kelso didn't really believe her, but he was having a lot of fun spending time with Jackie again, so he decided not to argue.  
  
"I have to go change into my new skirt," Jackie said. "I'm going down to Al's to see Steven and watch the band play."  
  
"Ok. See you later Jackie," he replied as he turned away from her and headed toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Hi Kelso!" Amanda Green said as she walked up behind him. Amanda was a cute blonde girl from Alabama that lived on the first floor. Kelso had been after her for months, but she never showed any interest. "Was that your girlfriend?" she asked innocently as she looked down the hall in the direction Jackie had just gone.  
  
"Who? Oh Jackie? She's just..."  
  
"Do you think she's prettier than me?" she interrupted.  
  
"Um. Well, you're a blonde," he answered. He couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
She seemed happy with his answer and she flipped her hair and walked away.  
  
He watched her for a minute and then continued toward the cafeteria. George was sitting at their regular table with Phil, another guy from their floor.  
  
"Hey Kelso! Phil was just telling me about some girl he nailed last night," George said as he slapped Phil on the back.  
  
"All right Phil!" Kelso cheered. Phil didn't get girls that often, so he thought it would be nice to congratulate him.  
  
"Hey you guys," Kelso said in a serious tone. "Something weird just happened. Amanda Green just came up in the hallway and started talking to me. She asked if Jackie was my girlfriend. I think she was coming on to me."  
  
"Dude!" Phil exclaimed. "She did the same thing to me! She never gave me the time of day until my ex-girlfriend Casey came up for the weekend. Then suddenly she was all interested."  
  
"What happened?" George and Kelso asked in unison, both on the edge of their seats.  
  
"Nothing. I mean, as soon as I told her that Casey was my ex-girlfriend, and that she just came up to visit cause we're still friends, she totally lost interest. Never talked to me again."  
  
"Oh, she's one of THOSE girls," George replied knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kelso asked, obviously confused.  
  
"She likes a challenge. She's only interested in guys that aren't available. You see, Amanda is hot. And like most hot girls, she could probably get just about any guy she wants. So she goes after other girl's guys for a challenge."  
  
"Oh," Kelso said, still slightly unsure about the whole thing.  
  
"Makes sense if you think about it," George continued. "Jackie just moved in to this dorm and she is HOT. Amanda probably thinks she is competition, so she wants to squash her. Too bad Jackie's not your girlfriend man. You could have had Amanda Green!"  
  
"Yea," Kelso replied. 'Maybe I still will,' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*That night*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyde and Jackie just left Al's Pub and were walking back to their dorm holding hands.  
  
"Wow Steven. That was really fun! The band is getting really good. I liked the new songs too."  
  
"Really? I wasn't sure if you were having fun. I mean, I had to keep running back stage and to take care of all of the last minute shit that always comes up."  
  
"I always have fun when I'm with you," she said staring at him lovingly. "Besides, I like being there to support you. You're really good at this you know."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"So.." shy said slyly trying to change the subject. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to major in? You have to declare it at the end of the year you know."  
  
"Jackie, can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Ok...I just thought you might be interested to know that I was looking through the course catalog today, and I just happened to notice that the business school offers some classes in entertainment management."  
  
Even though she had become less focused on money and material things, she still continually pushed him to make something of himself. She was the deciding factor in his decision to go to college. At first, he found it kind of annoying, but lately it didn't bother him so much.  
  
When they reached his dorm room he was happy to find it empty.  
  
"Fez took Rhonda to that cute hotel, the Colonial, after the lecture this afternoon," she said as she pulled him into the room. "He won't be back until tomorrow." She pushed him down on the bed and started kissing his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, in room 26 at the Colonial*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Fez! This is so romantic!" Rhonda exclaimed as she opened the door to their hotel room. There was a four-poster bed in the center of the room and every surface was covered in either lace or flowers.  
  
Fez had wanted to take Rhonda somewhere special for their first time. The last time he had attempted to be with her it ended up such a disaster, granted that was largely due to Casey Kelso's bad advice, but still, this time he wanted it to be special.  
  
"Fez," Rhonda purred as she sat down on the bed. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time.  
  
'Keep your chin up, no humming...' he thought to himself as he sat next to her and pulled her into a long kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*A few days later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What Michael?" Jackie yelled. She, Fez, Eric, Donna and George were all sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria.  
  
"I was just wondering if you remember that time that I took you to the Hub," he said, leaving back so everyone within twenty feet of their table could hear him.  
  
"Which time?" she demanded. He was starting to get on her nerves. He had following her around for the past two weeks asking her stupid questions like this.  
  
"What?" he said blankly. He lost his train of thought staring at Amanda, who was sitting at the next table to them.  
  
"I'm leaving," Jackie announced. "I'm meeting Steven at the library."  
  
"Ok!" Kelso called after her. "I'll see you tonight!"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she walked away.  
  
"So," George said to Kelso in a low voice, "how's your little plan going?"  
  
"What plan?" Kelso asked, trying to sound innocent. He looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what your up to."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Kelso said unconvincingly.  
  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is I wouldn't mess with Jackie if I were you. Hyde will kill you if he finds out." George was speaking from experience.  
  
"I'm not DOING anything so there is nothing to 'find out'," Kelso said. "Anyway, I can handle Hyde," he said, more to convince himself than George. Secretly, he hoped Hyde never found out. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*One week later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie paced around her room as she stared at her watch. Thirty seconds, twenty, ten.  
  
Finally, Donna emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"It's blue," she said.  
  
"Oh my god! Donna, what am I going to do? I CAN'T be pregnant. I just can't!"  
  
"Jackie, I'm so sorry!" Donna said as she pulled Jackie into a hug.  
  
"How am I going to tell him?"  
  
The door to their room was slightly ajar and Donna noticed a group of girls gathering in the hallway. She reached over and shut the door.  
  
"Don't worry Jackie. Everything is going to be o.k."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*One hour later*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyde, Kelso, George, Eric and Fez were sitting at their table in the cafeteria, having lunch.  
  
Kelso had been acting kind of strange lately. Hyde thought he had given up trying to win Jackie back last year, but he lately he was always lurking around Jackie's room and always offering to take her places.  
  
"Kelso, I want to know what's going on with you. Now!" Hyde demanded.  
  
Kelso squirmed in his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Hyde looked around the table at each one of them. His gaze settled on George. He figured if George wasn't directly involved he at least knew what was going on.  
  
Hyde glared at George for a few seconds, and he cracked. "He'susingJackietomakeAmandaPetersjealous!" he blurted out.  
  
"George!" Kelso yelled.  
  
George didn't feel bad. He still owed Hyde a couple of favors for causing him so much trouble with Jackie. Besides, he was scary.  
  
"Kelso, what the hell!" Hyde yelled him.  
  
Just then Amanda Peters walked by.  
  
"Hi Amanda!" Kelso said, flirtatiously. For some reason he still thought he had a chance with her.  
  
"Drop dead you creep! Your girlfriend is pregnant and you're still hitting on me? You're a pig!"  
  
"What?" the entire table yelled in unison.  
  
"Don't bother trying to cover for him. I was just walking by that poor little Jackie girl's dorm room and I heard her telling her big red head friend all about it. Don't talk to me anymore Kelso!" she yelled as she walked away.  
  
All the guys turned to stare at Hyde. All the blood had drained from his face.  
  
"Nice going Hyde! You're knocking Jackie up just ruined my chances with Amanda!"  
  
"Kelso, nooooooo," Eric said.  
  
Hyde just stood up and punched Kelso in the eye. Then he walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
~~~*  
  
Hyde climbed out of the 8th floor hallway window and up onto the roof of his dorm. No one else knew how to get up there except for him and Bill, the building janitor, who reminded him a lot of Leo.  
  
Bill was the one that suggested the spot to Hyde as a good place to grow a couple of his 'special' plants. He threw Bill a little stash every week and Bill made sure no one went up there. It was a pretty sweet deal actually.  
  
He rolled a joint and climbed into chair he had carried up here last week. Most of the buildings around his dorm were only 4 or 5 stories tall, so he could see almost all the way across campus from the roof.  
  
He took a drag and looked up at the sky. He still couldn't believe Jackie was pregnant. How could they have let this happen?  
  
He watched some pigeons fly over his head. They circled around a few times and then swooped down into some trees outside a building across the street.  
  
He stayed up there all afternoon, just thinking. He was going to be a father? What if he wasn't good at it? What if ended up just like his dad? Shit, he wasn't going to let that happen. He knew what he had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*That night*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hyde approached Jackie's dorm room he started to sweat. He never imagined he would be in this situation.  
  
When he knocked on the door he heard Jackie call from inside, "I'm coming."  
  
When she opened the door she looked really nervous. "Hey there."  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"We need to talk." They said in unison. "You first." It happened again.  
  
"Steven, I'm pregnant!" she blurted.  
  
"Jackie, I know about the baby," he said calmly.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
"How? How is everything going to be fine?"  
  
"Jackie calm down," he said soothingly. He pulled her into a big hug and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"How come you're not freaking out about this?" she asked, sinking into his embrace.  
  
"I was, at first. But the more I thought about it, I don't know. I guess I don't think it's such a terrible thing. I mean, the timing sucks, but hey, we'll get through this."  
  
"Really?" she squeaked.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. "I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you, and for our baby."  
  
"Oh Steven!" She had definitely NOT expected him to react like this.  
  
"Jackie," he said getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"  
  
He handed her a small, black velvet box.  
  
"Yes! Yes Steven I will!" she exclaimed. He opened the box and slid the diamond ring onto her finger.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next day*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Hyde is going to marry Jackie. It's like he's gone over to the dark side or something," Eric said as he and Donna laid in his bed.  
  
"Eric! Enough with the Star Wars. And, I actually think marrying Jackie will be good for him."  
  
"How can you say that? It's JACKIE."  
  
"Eric!" Donna yelled as she punched him in the arm. "Jackie is my friend."  
  
"Sorry! But they both just started school and they're not even close to graduating! Where are they going to live? In Hyde and Fez's dorm room?"  
  
"You sound like Red!" she laughed. "Actually, Jackie said their going to move into the 'married housing' on the far side of campus."  
  
"There's married housing on this campus?"  
  
"Yea. It's over by the greenhouses. It has childcare and everything, so they will both be able to stay in school."  
  
"But, Hyde is already struggling to pay for school now. How is going to support Jackie and a baby? Whoa, I DO sound like Red!"  
  
"Jackie is paying for her school with the money her grandmother left her. They can get an academic loan to cover Hyde's tuition and then use the money he earns at work now to pay for their living expenses."  
  
"Well, I guess they have it all worked out then," he said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's still going to be really hard. That's why we need to be supportive."  
  
"It's going to be hard to support something I think is a huge mistake."  
  
"Well, would you rather Hyde abandon her and leave her to raise the baby alone? Because you know he wouldn't do that. Not after what his parents did to him," Donna said as she glared at him  
  
"You're right Donna. You're right. I guess we have to choice but to support this freak show," he teased.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*A few weeks later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How far along are you Jackie?" Rhonda asked as she and Fez stared at the tiny belly she was starting to grow.  
  
"Three months," she said as she sat down at a table near the window. She cracked the window and breathed in the fresh air. She didn't want to stop going to see Steven and the band, but she thought all the smoke in the bar was bad for the baby.  
  
"Wow!" Fez exclaimed. "Just think, right now there is a tiny person growing inside of you. I wonder what he is doing right now?"  
  
Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Um, I don't know Fez."  
  
"So, are you getting excited about the big day?" Rhonda asked. "Only two more weeks!"  
  
"I know! I'm glad it's so soon. I don't want to look like a house when I walk down the aisle. Hey, did you pick up your bridesmaid dress yet?"  
  
"Donna and I are going tomorrow."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Donna asked as she and Eric walked up to the table.  
  
"We're just talking about wedding stuff," Jackie replied. Eric rolled his eyes. It seemed like all they ever talked about was wedding stuff. That or baby stuff.  
  
"When does the band start?" he asked.  
  
"In a few minutes," Jackie answered. "Steven usually comes out to say 'hi' before they start and we haven't seen him yet."  
  
Just then, as if on cue, Hyde came out from back stage. "Hey there!" he said to Jackie as he kissed her gently on her forehead.  
  
"Hey Hyde," Eric said, "When does the music start?" Even Hyde was no escape lately. Everything he talked about was Jackie this and Jackie that.  
  
"OH!" Jackie yelled suddenly as she grabbed her stomach.  
  
"What is it Jackie?" Hyde asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something doesn't...OUCH!" She had to grab Hyde's arm to keep from falling over.  
  
"Jackie, I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"But, they need you here."  
  
"They'll be fine without me. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Hyde's right Jackie. You need to go to the hospital," Donna said seriously. "The Vista Cruiser is parked right outside."  
  
"Ok," Jackie relented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*One hour later, at the hospital*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Any news man?" Eric asked as he and Donna got off elevator. They had just run downstairs to the hospital cafeteria to get everyone some coffee.  
  
"Not yet," Hyde replied as he paced back and forth in the hallway. They had never seen him look so nervous.  
  
Donna tried not to look worried as she handed out cups of coffee to everyone.  
  
Just then, a doctor came through the swinging doors that separated the operating rooms from the lobby.  
  
"Steven Hyde?" he said.  
  
"That's me."  
  
The doctor pulled Hyde to the side of the room so the others couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
"Is she ok?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Yes, Jackie is fine, but...I'm afraid she lost the baby, son."  
  
Hyde stared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can come back and see her now if you want too."  
  
"Ok," he said as he followed the doctor back through the swinging doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Two weeks later*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie was sitting on her bed trying to get ready for class. She'd been out the hospital for over a week, but she hadn't felt well enough go to classes until today.  
  
"Jackie, can I get you something to drink? Do you want some food?" Donna asked, in her most Kitty-like voice.  
  
"Thanks Donna. I'm fine," she replied as she pulled on her shoes.  
  
Donna had been taking care of her like this ever since she came back from the hospital.  
  
"Here's you backpack," Donna said as she handed it to Jackie. "And here's your watch and your jewelry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jackie pulled on the watch, a gold necklace, and some earrings, but she set Hyde's ring on the desk.  
  
"You're not going to wear that?" Donna asked as she glanced down at the ring.  
  
"No."  
  
"Jackie, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why aren't you wearing that? You've barely taken it off since Hyde gave it to you. Even to sleep."  
  
"I'm just trying not to get too attached to it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Donna, before Steven proposed, he never even told me he loved me. You and I both know he only gave me that ring because I was pregnant. He never even wanted to get married. He thinks it's some kind of government conspiracy or something."  
  
Donna didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe how mature Jackie was being about the whole situation.  
  
"I'm going to be late for class," Jackie said as she walked out the door without a backward glance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, In Hyde & Fez's dorm room*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know I've said this before," Eric said, "But, seriously, whoever created Charlie's Angeles was a TOTAL genius!" Eric joked as he and Hyde stared at the TV.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"So, Hyde, is Jackie feeling better?"  
  
"Yea. She's all right. It took a couple of days, but she's fine now."  
  
"That's good," Eric said. "Hey, look on the bright side, at least now you don't have to marry her!"  
  
Hyde looked over at him, "Huh?"  
  
"I mean I'm glad you decided to do the right thing when Jackie was pregnant, but she's not now, so..."  
  
"I didn't ask Jackie to marry me just because she was pregnant, Foreman," Hyde said flatly.  
  
"Yea, man, whatever. Anyway, I'm just glad I don't have to wear a stupid suit now."  
  
"Look Foreman, I'm not calling off the wedding if that's what you think!"  
  
"WHAT! Why NOT? You hate weddings! You said marriage was a tool of the government!"  
  
"You know what," Hyde said as he got up from the couch, "I really don't feel like talking about this anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that afternoon, in Kelso and George's Room*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, where's Hyde?" Kelso asked.  
  
"He's not coming," Fez answered. "He's at home. He said Jackie was coming over."  
  
"Whatever, man. He is SO going to miss out," Kelso said.  
  
"What's the big deal, dude?" George asked.  
  
"Yea, Kelso. Why did I HAVE to come over right away?" Eric asked curiously.  
  
"This is why!" Kelso said triumphantly as he held up a plastic bag.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Fez asked. "They're just mushrooms. Are you cooking for us?"  
  
"Fez!" Kelso yelled, "these are AREN'T just mushrooms. There SPECIAL mushrooms."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. 'Special' mushrooms," Fez said as he grabbed a mushroom out of the bag and popped it in his mouth. "AYE! I don't see what is so SPECIAL about these mushrooms. They taste TERRIBLE!"  
  
"Duh Fez. That's what the Cheetos are for," Kelso said as he held up a big bag of them. "You pop some in your mouth, then you put the mushrooms in and chew them together. Like this..." he said as he demonstrated.  
  
They all grabbed and handful of Cheetos and a mushroom and started chewing really fast. "Drink some Coke to wash it down," Kelso said as he opened one.  
  
They passed the Coke around the circle.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Eric said after he swallowed.  
  
"Blah!" George yelled as he reached for the Coke.  
  
Kelso smiled. "Ok, we've got about an hour or so before that kicks in. Just remember, no matter what happens later, fire can burn, you can't fly, and cars are real."  
  
Eric and George repeated after Kelso while Fez stared at them, still confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*About an hour later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kelso," Eric said, "Are you sure those were 'special' mushrooms?"  
  
"Yea man. That's what they guy said."  
  
"Which guy?" George asked.  
  
"Hey! When did you get a pet frog?" Fez asked as he held up his newfound friend. "I will call him Mr. Ribbits. Are you hungry Mr. Ribbits?"  
  
Eric, George and Kelso laughed as they sank into the couch. Suddenly, everything started to feel...special. Eric stared out the window while George and Kelso watched Fez feed Mr. Ribbits some dead bugs he found on the windowsill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, In Hyde's Room*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie walked into Hyde's room and sat down next to him on the couch. He absentmindedly took her hand in his and immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring.  
  
"Here," she said plainly as she dropped the ring into his hand.  
  
"Ja..." he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Steven, please don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
She paused and took a deep breath. "Look, I really appreciate you giving me that ring. But, circumstances have changed. I know that. Marriage is not something we planned on, or ever even talked about, so...I'm giving this back to you, ok?"  
  
Her eyes held no emotion. He wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat.  
  
She waited a minute for him to respond, but soon realized he wasn't going to say anything. "Thank you for giving it to me," she said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"See you later," she mumbled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the room.  
  
He just sat there, holding the ring in his hand, not sure what to do.  
  
Half of him felt relieved. It was all over, he wasn't going to be a dad, and he wasn't going to be a husband. But the other half of him just felt numb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*The next day*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Fez asked as he tried to lift his head off the sticky floor.  
  
"Finally!" George said as he lifted Fez's head off the ground. "We were starting to think you were going to sleep all day."  
  
"What?" Fez said as he struggled to open his eyes. He looked down and realized he was lying in a sea of crushed up Cheeto dust.  
  
"What's this? Fez asked as he looked at the moldy lime he was holding in his hand.  
  
"Oh, you mean Mr. Ribbits?" Kelso mocked.  
  
"What?" Fez murmured shaking his head. He almost felt like he was still sleeping.  
  
"Come on Fez. I'll take you to get something to eat. That should make you feel better," George said as he helped Fez to his feet.  
  
"Yea, come on little buddy," Kelso said as opened the door. "You'll be o.k. once you get some pancakes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, back in Hyde's Room*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hyde, are you in there?" Donna said as she knocked on his door.  
  
Hyde opened the door. He was wearing his sunglasses. "Oh, hey Donna."  
  
He walked back across the room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
She shut the door behind her and went to sit next to him.  
  
"So," she started, "how've you been?"  
  
"Fine," he replied as he turned the TV on.  
  
"I talked to Jackie."  
  
He looked up at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"The past few weeks have been pretty intense, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Look Donna, I'm trying to watch this, so if you don't mind.."  
  
Donna glanced over at the TV. "Donahue? Really? I didn't realize you liked this show..." she said, giggling.  
  
Damn! Why did Donahue have to be on? "Look, Donna if you came over to check up on me, don't bother. I'm fine."  
  
"Huh?" she said, slightly confused.  
  
"I thought you said you talked to Jackie?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"O.k. whatever," Hyde said. Now he was confused.  
  
"Can you believe how mature Jackie is being about the whole thing though?"  
  
Hyde wasn't sure what she meant by that, but decided to play it off.  
  
"How did you think she would be?" he asked, surprised at how clever he could be, even when he was this high.  
  
"Well, she wanted to get married so bad. All she talked about was how great being married to you was gonna be and how she had never been this happy in her life, you know, blah, blah, blah..."  
  
Hyde tried to hide his shock. Good thing he had his sunglasses on. He decided just to nod in acknowledgement, hoping it would be enough to get Donna to continue.  
  
Fortunately it was. "Giving up that ring was probably the hardest thing she's ever done," she said. "But, she did it, because she knew it was what you wanted. I didn't realize how much she's grown up over the last year."  
  
'What I wanted?!?' he thought.  
  
"Donna. Listen, I gotta go. I'm late for class," he said as he ran out the door.  
  
"Hyde! You forgot your backpack!" Donna yelled after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, in the cafeteria*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Jackie," Kelso said, with the fake deep voice he always used when he was trying to sound mature or sexy. "I hear you broke it off with Hyde. How about you and I start things up again?"  
  
"Shut up Michael!" as she pushed her lunch tray across the table.  
  
"Damn Jackie! I was kidding! I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You seem kind of depressed or something. How bout I take you to the movies? That always used to cheer you up."  
  
"Ok," she relented. She didn't really feel like moping her dorm room anymore. "I need to get something else to eat anyway. I hate this cafeteria food."  
  
"Michael?" she asked as they got up from the table, "Do you think you'll ever have a family?"  
  
"I have a family Jackie. You know them. They live in Point Place."  
  
"No you idiot! I mean a family of your own. You know, do you think you'll get married and have kids and all that?"  
  
"Well...yea, I guess. I mean, isn't that what everyone does?"  
  
"Not everyone..." she said as she gazed off into space.  
  
Just then Fez and George walked up. George was carrying two plates of pancakes.  
  
"Where are you two going?" George asked as Fez clasped upon the table.  
  
"Movies. Come on Jackie," he said as he tried to figure out what she was staring at. "We're gonna be late."  
  
"O.K." She said as she followed him outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Two hours later*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was such a good movie!" Jackie exclaimed as she and Kelso strolled out of the theater. "Thanks for taking me. It really cheered me up."  
  
"No problem. I like seeing you happy Jackie. You've just seemed kind of, I don't know, down, lately."  
  
"Well thanks Michael. That's sweet of you. You know, I forgot that you can actually be a pretty decent guy when you want to be."  
  
Kelso opened the passenger door of the van for Jackie.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she got in.  
  
As he walked around the van toward the driver's seat, he noticed someone watching them from across the street.  
  
Hyde was sitting on a bench outside the Pizza Pit, eating a slice of pepperoni, when he saw Jackie come out of the theater with Kelso.  
  
He watched Kelso open the door for Jackie and then walk around the van and get in the drivers seat.  
  
"Hey Jackie," Kelso said as got into his seat. "How about a hug?"  
  
"Um, ok Michael."  
  
He leaned over and put his arm around her. Then, without any warning, he turned his head and kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
Hyde jumped up and dropped his pizza on the ground. He stood there, frozen for a second and then turned and calmly walked away.  
  
"Hyde!" Eric yelled. He and Donna had just walked out of the Pizza Pit carrying their slices. They were about to join Hyde on the benches when they noticed him staring at something across the street. They looked up just in time to see Kelso kiss Jackie.  
  
"Let him go Eric," Donna said as grabbed his arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~*Inside the van*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michael! Jackie screamed as she pushed him off of her. "What is wrong with you?" She slapped him, hard.  
  
"Damn Jackie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
~~~~~~~~~*Back at the Pizza Pit*~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she would do this to Hyde!" Donna yelled as she watched Kelso's van drive away.  
  
"You know, I always knew something like this would happen," Eric grumbled. "I knew Jackie couldn't be trusted!"  
  
"Yea, well Eric, I'm starting to agree with you!"  
  
"Did you see Hyde's face? He looked pissed."  
  
"Eric, I have to confront her about this. Come on! If we cut across campus we might be able to beat them home!"  
  
Donna took off running and Eric rambled after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*5 minutes later*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got back to the dorm just as Kelso and Jackie were pulling into the parking lot.  
  
Donna flung the van door open and almost ripped it off it's hinges.  
  
"Damn Donna! Be careful with the love bus!" Kelso yelled.  
  
Donna glared at Kelso and then turned her attention to the brunette in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Jackie!" she yelled. "How could you do this to Hyde!"  
  
"Wait, Donna. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Eric, Hyde and I just were having pizza across the street and we saw you KISSING this IDIOT!"  
  
"HEY!" Kelso said. "I'm sitting right here!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Jackie screamed.  
  
"Donna WE were not kissing," she said as she shot a disgusted look at Kelso. "TELL her Michael."  
  
Kelso squirmed in his seat, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell them. He SAID he wanted a hug, but then he just turned and kissed me! I didn't want him to! I pushed him off!"  
  
"And then you slapped me! I mean...she wanted it! It's your word against mine Jackie!" he said as he jumped out of the van and ran into the dorm.  
  
"So, wait, you weren't cheating on Hyde with Kelso?" Donna asked, softening.  
  
"No! I am NEVER getting back together with him. My relationship with Steven made me realize that what Michael and I had was not love. It wasn't even close."  
  
"I'm sorry Jackie," Donna said quietly. "I shouldn't have assumed...I mean, I know how much you care about Hyde...I should have known you wouldn't..."  
  
Jackie looked up at her. Tears started to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"Donna, why doesn't he want to marry me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know Jackie." Donna was starting to feel really guilty about yelling at her, especially after everything she had been through over the past few weeks. "He doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
"It broke my heart to give him that ring back," Jackie whispered.  
  
Eric looked at Donna. He remembered how bad it felt when she gave him his promise ring back. If Hyde really did want to marry Jackie, as crazy as that sounds, and she gave him his ring back...but she really wanted to keep it..  
  
"Jackie, this goes against my better judgment," Eric heard himself say, "but...Hyde still wanted to get married, even after you lost the baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me that he wasn't marrying you just because you were pregnant."  
  
"What?!? Oh my GOD Donna! What have I done? Why I am so STUPID?"  
  
"Jackie," Donna said softly as she put a comforting arm around her, "don't be so hard on yourself. You've just been through a very traumatic experience..."  
  
"Donna, I just gave the man I love, who wanted to MARRY ME, his ring back! I've got to find him!"  
  
"Yea, and now he thinks you're cheating on him Kelso!" Eric added with a small laugh, his moment of compassion for Jackie clearly behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~*A few hours later*~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kelso walked into the Thunderbird bar, he started to lose his nerve. His plan was to go to Hyde and tell him about the kiss. He knew how jealous he could be. He thought that if he talked to Hyde before Jackie, there was a chance he wouldn't believe her later when she tried to explain away what happened between them that afternoon.  
  
He also knew, if he didn't go through with his plan, Jackie would tell Hyde what really happened and they would make up and stay together. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
Luckily, Jackie didn't know that Hyde was at the Thunderbird. His band had never played there before. It was a last minute gig. A big name band cancelled and they were given the opportunity to fill in. Kelso only found out about it because he ran into the band's drummer, Jimmy, at the Pizza Pit.  
  
He knew this was his only chance.  
  
"Hyde," Kelso said as he tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Kelso, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. We've been friends for a really long time, and well, I did something this afternoon that I'm not really proud of."  
  
Hyde just stared at him. He had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.  
  
"Look, I know this might come as a shock," he said as he looked Hyde right in the eyes, "but Jackie and I sort of hooked up this afternoon. I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean, I'm not after her or anything like that. Jackie and I are over. It was just a stupid mistake. I'm sorry man."  
  
He just thought to add the last part, about not being after Jackie, at the last minute. He thought his story would be more credible if Hyde thought he wasn't trying to get back together with Jackie.  
  
"Kelso, I already know about you and Jackie."  
  
"You do?" Kelso said, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then how come you aren't trying to kill me?"  
  
"I will, if you don't get out of here RIGHT now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, In the Vista Cruiser*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride Eric," Fez said as he leaned over into the front seat of the Vista Cruiser between Donna and Eric.  
  
"No problem Fez. We're just driving around anyway. Um, why are we doing that again?" Eric asked Donna.  
  
"Because, we promised Jackie we would help look for Hyde."  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Eric said, bored.  
  
"Fez," Donna questioned, "You swear you have no idea where he is?"  
  
"Nope. Rhonda and I were packing for the camping trip all day and we never saw him."  
  
"So Fez," Eric said, "Are you looking forward to your big weekend with Rhonda?"  
  
"Oh yes. Rhonda and I, alone in the woods, what could be more romantic?"  
  
Eric pulled up to the Alpha house and parked next to a bus with a big banner on the side. It read 'Annual Alpha House Keg Camping Trip.'  
  
As Eric walked around to the back of the car, to help Fez unload his tent, he noticed three guys loading beer kegs into the back of the bus.  
  
"Um, Fez, I don't know how romantic..."  
  
"Eric! Will you help me unload this tent already? I'm late!"  
  
"Ok, fine," Eric said as grabbed the other side of the tent.  
  
Once all of Fez's luggage was unloaded he looked up at Eric.  
  
"Ok! Ummm, what were you saying earlier?"  
  
"Nothing. Good Day!" Eric said, doing his best impression of Fez.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I said Good Day!" Eric said as he jumped into the front seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~* 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that night at the Thunderbird*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The band had just finished for the night and they were all exhausted. The four of them, Jimmy, Robert, John and Paul crossed the bar and climbed into the red vinyl booth where Hyde was already sitting with a pitcher of beer.  
  
"Hey man," Jimmy said as poured himself a glass, "what's with you tonight?"  
  
"Yea man," Robert said, "This is, like, the biggest gig we've ever had and your all, like..."  
  
"Grumpy," John offered.  
  
"Yea, grumpy," Robert agreed. "What's with the grumpiness man?"  
  
"Whatever man, I'm not grumpy," Hyde snapped. "This was a big night. I'm just stressed."  
  
"Yea, stressed" Paul said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever dude."  
  
"Just drink your beer," Hyde said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh..." Jimmy said suddenly. "I know what this is about, 'Jackie troubles,' right?"  
  
"It's not 'Jackie troubles' dill hole," Hyde said, imitating the girlie way Jimmy said 'Jackie troubles.'  
  
They all stared at him. They had never seen him this edgy.  
  
"Hey man," Robert said as he raised his eyebrows, "I know what you need..."  
  
Two minutes later they were out in the parking lot, behind the bar, in Jimmy's van. They were sitting in a circle on the orange shag carpet.  
  
"Zeppelin or Fog Hat?" Paul called from the front seat as he turned on the stereo.  
  
"Whatever man," John said.  
  
Hyde settled into his usual spot in the corner. He liked Jimmy's van. It reminded him of Foreman's basement, except it didn't smell quite as bad.  
  
In no time, the van was filled with smoke.  
  
"Man, tonight was pretty bad ass," Paul said, smiling contently.  
  
"Yeaaa," Robert agreed. "That crowd was huge!"  
  
"Man, did you see that girl flashing us in the front row?" John asked.  
  
"Yea," Jimmy said, "That was sweet!"  
  
They all looked at Hyde, waiting for him to comment, but he just continued to stare into space.  
  
"Hyde, man, your really bringing down the van. What's with you tonight?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yea man," Jimmy said, "Happened with Jackie? You're still getting married, aren't you?"  
  
"No," Hyde replied flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry man," John sighed. "You really loved her, huh?"  
  
"I never said that!" Hyde snapped.  
  
'It's true,' he thought to himself. Never, in the two years they had been dating, had he ever said that to her. Not even when he proposed.  
  
"Well, then, I guess it's all for the best, man," Jimmy muttered. "I mean if you don't love her and you're not getting married, then there's nothing left to do but move on, right?"  
  
Hyde just stared at him.  
  
"Yea man," Robert said. "Don't worry Jackie, I'm sure she'll get over it."  
  
"Yea, she'll be fine." John said. "She's hot. She'll probably find some pre- med/pre-law senior, get married, squeeze out a couple of his kids, and forget all about you."  
  
Hyde glared at him, but no one noticed.  
  
"I'm having lady troubles too, man," Paul said. "Madeline broke up with me. She said I'm not 'marriage material,' can you believe that? Since when does a relationship have to be 'going' somewhere?"  
  
"That's why Madeline dumped you? You loser!" John teased.  
  
They all laughed as Paul sulked off into the front seat to change the music.  
  
No one even noticed that Hyde had crawled out of the back of the van and up onto the roof.  
  
He didn't really feel like hanging out, but he didn't want to go back to his dorm either.  
  
He laid down on the roof of the van and looked up at the stars. He tried to find the big dipper or Orion's belt, but he wasn't really sure what they looked like, so his eyes just wandered among the various constellations.  
  
He was feeling very reflective, an unfortunate side effect he sometimes experienced when mixing smoking and drinking.  
  
He thought back about everything that had happened in the last week. He started to wonder why everyone automatically assumed that he was the one that broke things off with Jackie. First Eric, then Jimmy, John, and Robert.  
  
Everyone assumed that he wasn't going to marry Jackie, now that she wasn't pregnant. He thought about it some more and realized that even Jackie didn't think he wanted to marry her. Donna had basically told him that was why she gave the ring back.  
  
Why was that?  
  
He saw something fly over his head. At first he thought it might be a shooting star. He watched it for a few seconds before he realized it was just an airplane.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to what he said earlier to John about loving Jackie.  
  
Did he love her? If so, then why hadn't he ever told her?  
  
If not, then why had he stayed with her for almost two years?  
  
The horrible image of Kelso and Jackie kissing in his van flashed into his mind. Had he pushed Jackie into the arms of that idiot? He never told her how he felt, so why shouldn't she assume he didn't feel anything? SHE never had any problem telling him how she felt. Damn! Why did he always have to be so...  
  
He drifted off, lost in thought, cursing himself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~*The next morning in the parking lot of the Thunderbird*~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you said you were getting me a jelly donut!" Robert snapped.  
  
"I did..." Paul said, "but Jimmy ate it."  
  
Hyde peered over the edge of the van and saw Robert glaring at Jimmy.  
  
He realized he must have passed out on the roof of the van last night.  
  
He looked at his watch. 7a.m. Jackie MIGHT be awake by now.  
  
He jumped down on the ground and grabbed a powdered donut out of the box Paul was holding.  
  
"Hyde, man, where did you come from? I thought you took off last night..." Jimmy said, attempting to use Hyde's sudden appearance to distract Robert from the jelly donut situation.  
  
"Na, I just passed out of the roof," Hyde answered.  
  
"Again?" John asked as he climbed out of the passenger's seat.  
  
"What can I say? It's comfortable up there," Hyde said as he wiped the powdered sugar on his fingers off onto his jeans.  
  
"Let's head back to the dorm," John said, "I gotta get some sleep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, In Donna and Jackie's room*~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie hung up the phone. There was still no answer at Hyde and Fez's room.  
  
"Donna!" she cried. "I've looked everywhere for Steven! I've called his room a hundred times! I don't even think he came home last night. Where could he be????"  
  
Donna bit her lip. She didn't like seeing Jackie so upset, especially after everything she had been through lately.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. Donna looked through the peephole in the door. "Mystery solved," she said as she opened the door.  
  
She walked out, past Hyde, into the hallway. "I'm going over to Eric's." she mumbled as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Steven! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"  
  
"I was with the band."  
  
"We need to talk." They said in unison.  
  
"Jackie, I know about you and Kelso."  
  
"Steven!" she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Look, I don't care what happened between you two."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I don't care about Kelso and I don't care if you're pregnant or not." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care about anything else."  
  
She was shocked. He had never said anything like that to her before.  
  
"Steven, I love you too," she said breathlessly. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.  
  
When they finally broke apart she said, "Nothing happened between me and Michael."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"But, I saw you kissing."  
  
"No, you saw that idiot TRY to kiss me and you missed me pushing him away and slapping him."  
  
"You slapped him?"  
  
"Yea. It left a mark too."  
  
"That's what that was. I thought he just ran into the door again."  
  
"You saw Kelso last night?"  
  
"Yea, as a matter of fact. He came into the bar to apologize for making out with you."  
  
"What?!?" Jackie screamed. She was livid.  
  
"After all this time," he said, shaking his head. "He's STILL trying to break us up."  
  
"What is wrong with him, seriously? How many times can I say we are NEVER getting back together before he believes me?"  
  
"Well, I guess I can't blame him really. I mean, I can, and I'm gonna to beat his ass tomorrow, but if we broke up I think it would take me a long time to get over you."  
  
"Steven! That is so sweet!" She could hardly believe this was the same guy who she had been dating for almost two years. He never acted like this.  
  
It seemed she wasn't the only one that had been affected by the trauma of the last few weeks.  
  
She held her breath for a second, gathering her nerve.  
  
"Steven," she said as she stared up at him. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Jackie, your asking me to marry you?" He was completely caught off guard.  
  
She looked up at him, obviously nervous. "Yes," she squeaked.  
  
He smiled. Was this the same girl that he had been dating for the past two years? She seemed so much stronger and independent than he remembered.  
  
"Steven!" she said, anxiously.  
  
"If I say yes, can I wear jeans to the ceremony, instead of that stupid suit?"  
  
"You can wear anything you want!" she said seriously.  
  
"O.k. then."  
  
"Oh Steven!" she cried as she jumped into his arms. She kissed him all over his face.  
  
He laughed for a minute and then started tickling her so she'd stop. It worked.  
  
She leaned back and stared at him for a second, her head cocked to the side. "Can I have my ring back?" she asked smiling.  
  
He slid it on and then gave her a little kiss on her ring finger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
